Phobia
by KimJi
Summary: Sepasang manusia yang terikat cinta karna sebuah phobia. Summary singkat. RnR please!


Cast : Kim Jikyung OC – Lee Hyukjae – Kim Heechul

COPAS ? NO ! RnR please~~~

*** * * * * * - - OoO - -* * * * * ***

Kim Jikyung **(always Jikyung POV)**

Cinta.

Semua yang berhubungan dengan kata itu akan membuatku berteriak ketakutan. Mulai dari barang barang berbentuk hati, tulisan-artikel-cerita-drama-lagu tentang cinta, dan yang paling parah untuk efek kesehatanku adalah… pernyataan cinta.

Mungkin semua yang berhubungan dengan cinta hanya membuatku merasakan gejala sesak nafas, mual, dan pingsan.

Namun, mendengar pernyataan cinta bisa membuatku jatuh pingsan selama beberapa hari bagaikan koma, masuk rumah sakit dan dirawat di rumah sakit selama berminggu-minggu di ruangan berbau obat dengan infuse di tangan.

Jangan mengernyit heran bagaikan diriku ini makhluk teraneh di dunia. Faktanya, masih banyak yang mengalami keadaan seperti diriku, philophobia atau bisa dibilang phobia cinta. diriku sudah memiliki phobia ini karna diriku dikhianati oleh cinta pertamaku.

"Kyungie! Apa kulitmu tak gatal gatal bila kau berbaring di taman belakang rumah yang banyak rumput dan pasti banyak semut yang merusak kulit. Hii! Apalagi kau mengenakan baju tidur tipis seperti itu!" sontak diriku langsung mengok ke arah suara yang sedari tadi mengomel tak jelas. Ah, heechul oppa –kakakku- rupanya.

Diriku hanya menyengir, "ani oppa. Di sini itu tenang. Aku menyukainya kok.. apa oppa mau ikut berbaring di sini?" heechul oppa hanya bisa geleng geleng kepala melihat kelakuanku.

"ani,.. lagipula hamparan rumput yang banya hewan serangga bisa membuatku berteriak dan kulit mulusku ini jadi mengkerut. Ahye, Jikyung-ah, besok kau kuliah pagi kan? Cepatlah pergi tidur!" perintah heechul oppa sembari masuk ke dalam rumah. Kulihat kembali langit yang jauh di atas sana itu.

Bintang bintang seakan sedang sibuk bercengkrama dengan bintang lainnya. Dan bulan senantiasa menemani bintang bintang itu. Lagit biru tua yang hampir berwarna hitam seakan kontras dengan terang cahaya bulan dan bintang itu.

"Yak, Kim Jikyung! Cepatlah masuk rumah dan tidur sebelum aku menelfon eomma dan appa agar memarahimu untuk tidur!" aish. Heechul oppa pasti tak pernah main main dengan ancamanya. Dengan sedikit cemberut, diriku memasuki rumah berdesign minimalis di hadapanku.

* * * * * * - - OoO - -* * * * * *

Pagi yang cerah, seperti biasa diriku pergi ke kampus untuk menimba ilmu. Banyak siswa-siswi lalu lalang. Hari ini jadwal kuliahku hanya pagi ini saja, maka dari itu diriku santai berjalan setelah kelas Kim seongsanim yang bisa dibilang membosankan.

"awas! Permisi! Mianhae!" terdengar suara suara riuh-ramai dibelakang namun kuhiraukan. "YAAKK! JOGIYOO! AWASSS!" merasa teriakannya terarah untukku, dengan sigap diriku membalikan badan ke belakang.

BRUAGGHHH

Suara bedebam yang cukup keras dan seperti sekumpulan orang berbisik-bisik terdengar jelas di telingaku. Tubuhku serasa berat dan mataku hanya melihat beberapa celah cahaya. Beberapa detik kemudian cairan dengan bau anyir terasa mengenai kepalaku.

Mulai merasa ada yang tak beres, kudorong tubuh yang menimpa tubuhku. Begitu kagetnya diriku melihat seorang namja tergeletak dengan kepala dan tangan yang terluka sampai mengeluarkan darah. Ditambah lagi beberapa anak anak kampus yang hanya melihatku dan namja tak berdaya ini tanpa menolongnya.

"aish! Kenapa kalian tak membantu diriku dan namja ini eoh?!"

"YA! Kenapa kalian tak membantuku?!"

Mendengar teriakanku, mereka yang tadinya melongok sekarang malah meninggalkanku.

"Jogiyo, skateboard namja ini!" Tak menghiraukan diriku yang kewalahan, seorang yeoja datang dan memberikan skateboard lalu pergi tanpa memberi bantuan.

Susah payah diriku menuntun namja ini sampai ke klinik sendirian. Walau tubuhnya kurus, tapi tetap saja dia berat.

Darah di tangannya sudah mulai mengering, namun di kepalanya masih ada sedikit darah yang mengalir mengenai baju namja ini.

"Ah, kau ini! Menyusahkan saja!"

Masuk ke dalam klinik, diriku langsung membaringkan tubuhnya dan membersihkan luka-luka di tangan dan kepalanya.

"Eunghh..." Lenguhan keluar dari mulutnya. Tak lama, saat kuperban kepalanya, mata yang sedari tadi tertutup kini mengerjap-ngerjap.

Jarak wajah kami bisa dibilang sangat dekat. Menyadari akan hal itu, diriku segera menjauhi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ah, lu-lukamu sekarang su-sudah be-beres."

"Eh? Ah, ya.. Kamsahamnida aghassi." Ucapnya ramah.

Keadaan serasa canggung. Akhirnya diriku memberanikan memulai pembicaraan. "Eum,.. Eh, eum.. Jo-" saking canggungnya, mulutku sussah mengeluarkan kata kata.

"Lee Hyukjae imnida. Dan kau?" katanya memotong ucapan gagapku itu.

"Kim Jikyung imnida. Apa kau mau istirahat atau pergi? Aku mau pulang sekarang." Aish, bahkan saking canggungnya, diriku sampai meninggikan nada suaraku.

Wajahnya berubah dari baik menjadi tak bersahabat. "Maaf Kim Jikyung-ssi, tapi bukannya diriku menjadi luka luka seperti ini karna kau? Kenapa kau malah kabur dari tanggung jawabmu?" Ucapnya sinis.

"Apa maksudmu?! Aku tak merasa bersalah dalam kesalahan ini."

"Kau fikir tangan dan kepala ini bisa luka sendiri? Harusnya kau berterimakasih padaku karna melindungimu! Tanganku bisa luka seperti ini karna melindungi kepalamu dan kepalaku jadi ikut ikutan kena!" ucap namja yang bernama lee hyukjae ini garang.

"aku tak menyuruhmu untuk melindungiku!" kataku tak kalah garangnya.

"yak! Aku tak bisa melihat wanita terluka!"

Mataku membulat. Alasan macam apa itu! "kau terlalu berlebihan!"

Matanya yang tadi berkilat kilat marah berubah menjadi berkaca - kaca. Dia mulai menangis dengan wajah yang memerah. "hei, kau ini namja atau yeoja? Kenapa cengeng begini?" lee hyukjae menghentikan tangisnya dan mendelik ke arahku. "KAU! Aish, lupakan sajalah. Aku permisi!" ucapnya ketus sembari membawa skateboard-nya.

"YAK! BAHKAN KAU TIDAK BERTERIMAKASIH!"

"sudahlah, kau ini.. dia sudah pergi jauh." Heechul oppa tiba tiba ada di depan pintu klinik kampus. "sudahlah, kulitmu bisa rusak kalau kau marah marah terus. Lebih baik kau ikut pergi dengan oppa! Kajja!"

Diriku pun pasrah saat heechul oppa menariku ke dalam mobil miliknya yang terparkir di parkiran kampus. Beberapa menit hanya keheningan yang ada di dalam mobil ini. akhirnya, diriku membuka percakapan terlebih dahulu untuk memecahkan keheningan yang ada.

"oppa, sebenarnya kita ini mau ke mana? Kenapa terlihat bahagia sekali?" ucapku kebingungan melihat raut wajah heechul oppa yang bisa dibilang bahagia namun dengan senyum yang seram. "oppa hanya akan bertemu kawan lama semasa kuliah. Dia baru pulang dari Jepang."

Mendengar jawaban heechul oppa, diriku hanya bisa ber-'oh' ria.

Mobil yang membawa kami sampai di depan taman bermain. "WOW!" tanpa menghiraukan heechul oppa yang berteriak, diriku langsung pergi ke dalam pintu masuk taman bermain itu. "YAK KIM JIKYUNG, HATI HATI BERMAINNYA!"

"NE OPPA!" karna saking semangatnya, diriku sampai hampir jatuh dan menabrak orang yang lewat. Yah, diriku sangat jarang sekali bermain ke dalam taman beremain. Kedua orang tualu sibuk, heechul oppa juga sibuk bekerja. Mengingat heechul oppa diriku menengok ke belakang sambil berlari. Yak, heechul oppa sudah tak terlihat lagi, seberapa jauhkah diriku berlari =3=

DUAGGHH

**TBC**


End file.
